


Galeotta fu la tormenta ed il rifugio

by Omibombay



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, PWP, Slash, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Quella era una situazione folle. Lui era un informatico, un hacker, non un operativo per quel genere di azioni avevano gli agenti. Invece si trovava in una sperduta baita sui monti svizzeri senza corrente, né riscaldamento mentre fuori imperversava la tempesta del secolo e loro erano senza combustibile nella motoslitta e, viste le impervie condizioni metereologiche, l’elicottero non poteva andare a recuperarli.”<br/>[Post Skyfall]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galeotta fu la tormenta ed il rifugio

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico, erotico  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Pairing: 00XQ  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: NC-17, rosso, M  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, PWP, lemon  
> PoV: terza persona
> 
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Note: Io ho dei seri problemi lo so. Ho visto il video di presentazione del regista, dove si vedono quattro immagini in croce di Q ed io ho dovuto scriverci una fic. Questa storia e nata così fantasticando di Q con quel maglioncino e sempre lui che sale sull’ovovia ecco perché l’ho ambientata in montagna!  
> E mi è venuta fuori una pwp rossa.  
> Quindi che altro dire? Buona lettura.

La neve turbinava violenta intorno a loro che sfrecciavano sul manto nevoso, il quartermaster sperò ardentemente che l’agente Double-oh-seven sapesse dove stava andando, perché lui non vedeva assolutamente nulla solo il bianco abbacinane della neve.  
Una cunetta fece fare un piccolo salto alla motoslitta e Q sentì il vuoto nello stomaco, quindi si strinse maggiormente all’uomo.  
Dopo minuti che al giovane parvero eterni, si fermarono in prossimità di una piccola casa.

Bond diede una spallata alla porta che si aprì con un cigolio.   
“Non è violazione di domicilio?”  
“Preferisci restare fuori nella tormenta? Fa pure.”  
Q scosse la testa seguendolo all’interno.   
“Le baite sono rifugi per gli alpinisti, sono fornite di viveri e beni di primo conforto.”   
Q annuì guardandosi intorno era piccolo ma accogliente ma, cosa più importante, erano riparatati dalle violente raffiche di vento.   
“Ci dovrebbe essere anche una radio” stava dicendo l’agente.  
“È qui” disse indicandogli l’apparecchio ed avvicinandosi ad esaminarla “È una comune radio; non è una linea sicura ma possiamo mandare un messaggio in codice.”   
“Puoi farlo tu io vado ad attivare il generatore.”  
“Certo.” 

Dopo pochi momenti l’energia elettrica prese a passare nell’apparecchio e Q si mise subito al lavoro. Bond tornò dopo parecchi minuti con le braccia colme di legna.   
“Il generatore è a secco. Non durerà a lungo, credi di riuscire a…”  
“L’ho già inviato. Ora dobbiamo solo aspettare una risposta.”  
Purtroppo dopo pochi minuti la corrente venne a mancare, ma Bond aveva già acceso il camino ed un fuoco scoppiettante ardeva e irradiava luce e calore.  
“Abbiamo il carburante della motoslitta…”  
Vide l’agente scuotere la testa “L’ho usato tutto per raggiungere questo rifugio.”  
“Fantastico!” mormorò Q togliendosi il giaccone bagnato avvicinandosi al caminetto, tendendo le mani verso il fuoco grato di quel calore.  
“Non ci resta che metterci comodi, anche se avessero ricevuto il messaggio, non possono venirci a prelevare con questa tormenta.”  
Q si sistemò brontolando su una poltrona e Bond gli porse una coperta, vi si infagottò ed aprì il portatile sulle ginocchia.  
Passò una buona mezz’ora di silenzio, rotto solo dal rumore che producevano le agili dita di Q che batteva nervoso sui tasti, di tanto intanto Bond lo osservava, per poi dedicarsi alla pulizia della sua pistola.  
“No, no, no!” sbottò seccato il ragazzo all’improvviso, l’ultimo residuo di batteria del suo portatile aveva dato forfait.

L’agente si alzò ed andò a trafficare nel piccolo cucinino, tornò dopo qualche minuto, ma l’espressione di Q non era cambiata, aveva il volto imbronciato e torvo, non lo aveva mai visto così e quell’atteggiamento non era solo dovuto al allo spegnimento del computer. Non doveva essere facile per lui trovarsi in mezzo a quella baraonda, ma doveva ammettere che era stato in gamba e non lo aveva intralciato in alcun modo, tutt’altro in alcuni momenti la sua presenza era stata davvero indispensabile, forse un giorno glielo avrebbe anche detto.  
Bond gli porse una tazza.   
“Ti scalderà.”  
L’altro osservò il liquido scuro e lo annusò “Cioccolata” mormorò prendendone un sorso, non era certo eccezionale, ma almeno era qualcosa di caldo su cui concentrarsi.  
“Non preoccuparti, ce la caveremo” tentò di rassicurarlo, ma l’informatico gli lanciò un’occhiata accigliata.  
“Odio M per avermi costretto a venire qui” iniziò all’improvviso con voce bassa, soffiando sulla tazza.   
“Potevi rifiutati.”   
“Non si respinge un ordine diretto del capo.”   
“Io l’ho fatto spesso” rispose sornione e Q roteò gli occhi al cielo “Io non sono te.”  
“Ti fa solo bene uscire dal laboratorio di tanto in tanto.”   
“Oh certo! Per trovarmi in mezzo ad una sparatoria, in un folle inseguimento sulle motoslitte, con gran finale di una valanga che abbiamo evitato per un soffio.”   
“Era tutto calcolato” minimizzò l’altro.   
“Sì, certo” bofonchiò irritato gustandosi il calore che la cioccolata irradiava nel suo stomaco.   
Bond socchiuse gli occhi e lo osservò con più attenzione: il quartermaster era raggomitolato sulla poltrona, la coperta che gli aveva dato avvolta addosso, stringeva la tazza con entrambe le mani le quali erano scosse da un lieve tremito.   
“Hai avuto paura.” La sua non era una domanda. Q si leccò le labbra e le stirò in un ghigno.   
“Scusa se non sono un pazzo incosciente come te.” 

Il calore della cioccolata, il crepitio del fuoco e la tensione che scemava lo fecero scivolare in uno stato di torpore.   
Bond gli tolse la tazza dalle mani, ma lui era troppo stordito per capire cosa dicesse, si sistemò meglio sulla poltrona e abbassò le palpebre, quando le riaprì, tutto il suo mondo era sfocato, si passò una mano sul viso stropicciandosi gli occhi.   
Allungò una mano verso il tavolino ed a tentoni trovò quello che cercava. Si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso dando poi un’occhiata intorno.   
Le fiamme del camino si erano estinte vi erano solo pigre braci che ardevano ancora.   
Bond era sull’altra poltrona, la testa piegata di lato gli occhi chiusi, si concesse un momento per studiarlo così, abbandonato al sonno, non lo aveva mai visto.  
I lineamenti marcati e solitamente duri erano distesi, non aveva il solito cipiglio arrogante da super agente. James Bond era un uomo affasciante e sapeva come conquistare le persone, aveva un carisma magnetico.  
Un brivido gli attraversò la schiena, lanciò un’occhiata al camino, con riluttanza abbandonò il nido di coperte per ravvivare il fuoco. 

Quella era una situazione folle. Lui era un informatico, un hacker, non un operativo per quel genere di azioni avevano gli agenti.   
Invece si trovava in una sperduta baita sui monti svizzeri senza corrente, né riscaldamento, mentre fuori imperversava la tempesta del secolo e loro erano senza combustibile nella motoslitta e, viste le impervie condizioni metereologiche, l’elicottero non poteva andare a recuperarli. 

Quando le fiamme presero a crepitare allegramente il ragazzo si ritenne soddisfatto. Tornò a spostare il suo sguardo sull’agente scoprendo che era sveglio e lo stava guardando.   
“Allora non fai tutto con i computer” lo canzonò.   
Q non si prese nemmeno la briga di rispondere.   
“Quanto ho dormito?”  
“Un paio d’ore.”   
L’informatico si avvicinò alla finestra posando la fronte al vetro: fuori era buio e da quel poco che vedeva, stava ancora nevicando molto forte.   
“A quanto pare dovremmo passare la notte qui” mormorò avvilito.   
“E ti dispiace?”   
Il ragazzo stava per rispondere quando il suo stomaco brontolò in maniera molto rumorosa.   
“C’è qualcosa da mangiare in questo posto dimenticato da Dio?”   
Bond si alzò ridendo divertito, ma doveva ammettere che anche lui cominciava ad avere fame.   
“Vediamo cosa c’è nella dispensa” propose aprendo la madia “Non molto: carne e tonno in scatola.”  
“Non fa niente mi adatto.” 

Q osservava Bond in silenzio mentre consumavano il loro parco pasto.  
“Perché mi fissi da quasi mezz’ora?”   
Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo colpevole.   
“Sei incantato dal mio fascino?”   
“Ti do’ una notizia, Bond, non tutti cadono ai tuoi piedi” ribatté sprezzante avvolgendosi meglio nella coperta.   
“Qui non stiamo parlando di tutti. Stiamo parlando di te, Q.”   
“Di me? Sono lusingato che Double-oh-seven stia fantasticando sul suo quartermaster.”   
“Noto del sarcasmo nella tua voce, Q.”   
Il giovane si alzò, sospirando e scuotendo il capo tese la mano per farsi dare la scatoletta vuota e buttò tutto nel cestino per poi tornare verso il camino e rimpinguare con un altro ciocco il fuoco, rimase quindi accucciato a guardare le fiamme.  
“Q?”  
Lo chiamò l’agente e lui si volse, il viso illuminato dal fuoco “Hai un nome vero o devo continuare a chiamarti solo e sempre Q?”  
Il ragazzo sollevò un sopracciglio; era vero, da quando si conoscevano, Bond non gli aveva mai chiesto il nome.   
“Non me lo hai mai domandato” si giustificò in un sussurro alzandosi e tornando ad accomodarsi sulla poltrona.  
“Lo faccio ora…”  
C’era qualcosa nella voce di James che indusse il giovane a rispondere sinceramente “Sebastian…”   
“Sebastian…” pronunciò lentamente accarezzando ogni singola lettera.   
Il quartermaster provò un lungo brivido, giù per la spina dorsale, e lo attribuì al freddo quindi si strinse addosso la coperta più strettamente.  
Osservò Bond aggirarsi per il piccolo rifugio frugando qua e là, trovò quello che cercava, una bottiglia di Scotch ed un bicchiere.  
“Vuoi?”  
“No. Non dovresti bere nemmeno tu. Ufficialmente siamo ancora in missione.”  
Bond rise versandosi il liquido nel bicchiere “Non farmi la predica, ragazzino. Non hai l’età e l’esperienza per questo.”  
“Era un po’ che non tiravi in ballo questa faccenda dell’età. Il tempo passa Double-oh-seven e tu invecchi e questo ti rode.”  
James guardò il fondo del bicchiere e si versò dell’altro liquore.  
“Tutti invecchiano anche tu.”  
“Sì, ma io sono all’inizio della mia brillante carriera, mentre tu, Bond sei verso la fine. Quanto credi di poter andare avanti con questa vita?”  
Q si aspettava una risposta a tono, magari una battuta sarcastica ed invece l’uomo scosse la testa e si volse fissandolo dritto negli occhi.  
“Dovresti farti una sana scopata più spesso ti renderebbe meno rigido ed antipatico.”   
Il ragazzo rimase interdetto per alcuni secondi “La mia vita sessuale non ha da riguardanti.”  
“Hai una vita sessuale? Davvero? La cosa mi stupisce.”   
Q si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso imbarazzato “Non comprendo il motivo di cotanta sorpresa” sbottò irritato.   
Bond si versò altro Scotch, avvicinandosi a lui con passo sinuoso; così completamente vestito di nero sembrava una pantera, pronta a balzare sulla preda.   
“E sentiamo quando è stata l’ultima volta che sei stato a letto con qualcuna o qualcuno?” lo interrogò scrutandolo da dietro il bicchiere.   
“Ti ripeto che la mia vita sessuale non è affare tuo.”   
“La notte è lunga ed io non ho sonno” dichiarò con fare allusivo passandosi la lingua sulle labbra. Il ragazzo sentì il calore irradiarsi dalla punta delle orecchie, passando per le sue guance, fino a scendere all’altezza dell’inguine.  
“E tu hai qualche idea per passare la notte in letizia?” lo provocò pentendosi subito delle parole che avevano lasciato la sua bocca. Era innegabile che Bond gli piacesse e doveva ammettere che aveva fatto più di una volta un pensiero su di lui.  
Bond scoppiò a ridere buttando giù d’un fiato il liquore e posando bicchiere e bottiglia.  
“Ci stai provando con me ragazzino?” domandò mentre Q si alzava in piedi lasciando scivolare a terra la coperta.   
“L’hai detto tu che dovrei scopare di più” gli fece il verso. “Perché non approfittarne, la notte è lunga Double-oh-seven” lo provocò a pochi centimetri dalla bocca dell’altro il quale non si aspettava che la serata prendesse quella piega interessante ed insospettata.   
Anche se l’aspetto lo tardiva, Q era un adulto e il modo con cui si rapportava a lui era sempre stato ambiguo fin dal loro primo incontro e non fosse mai che James Bond si lasciasse scappare un’occasione del genere.   
“Ma guarda, il cucciolo ha tirato fuori gli artigli.”  
Gli occhi dell’informatico si adombrarono per una frazione di secondo.   
“Non sono più un cucciolo da molto tempo” quelle parole erano pregne di un dolore e di una sofferenza che Bond sentì l’istinto di protendersi verso di lui, abbracciarlo, tenerlo al sicuro, scacciò quel pensiero e catturò la bocca di Q in un bacio avido e rude e l’altro rispose con altrettanta ingordigia, sembrava che fossero mesi che aspettava un’occasione del genere e forse era proprio così. 

Una mano dell’agente scivolò sotto il maglione pesante e la maglietta sottostante andando a ghermirgli la pelle intanto con l’altra gli tirò indietro la testa afferrandolo per i capelli.   
“Hai idea in che situazione ti stai cacciando Sebastian?” chiese spingendo i fianchi facendogli sentire quanto fosse duro.   
“E tu James?” domandò di rimando, c’era una luce negli occhi del giovane che Bond non aveva mai visto: una scintilla di lussuria e desiderio che lo eccitò da impazzire.   
“Non sarò gentile.”   
“Non te l’ho chiesto. E non sono fatto di cristallo” sottolineò andando a slacciare i pantaloni dell’uomo, insinuando una mano all’interno, tastando la carne fremente strappandogli un mugolio.   
Q sorrise sulla sua bocca ed in risposta l’agente gli morse il labbro inferiore fino a ferirlo, il giovane si fece indietro leccando via il sangue “Ahi” si lagnò in modo sensuale. Bond si chiese se la creatura lussuriosa ed impudica che aveva davanti fosse davvero il suo quartermaster; intanto il ragazzo si sfilò le maglie restando a torso nudo.   
James lo afferrò e se lo tirò addosso mentre Q strattonava il suo maglione. “Sei troppo vestito” protestò e Bond sorrise in tralice “Spogliami” ordinò sollevando le braccia. In pochi momenti si trovarono finalmente nudi avvinghiati su una coperta davanti al fuoco. Q lo spinse a terra e lo fissò per un momento: l’aria corrucciata, le dita che sfioravano le sue cicatrici, leggere e delicate come quando volavano sulla tastiera digitando veloci codici e stringhe.   
Bond lo osservava la sua espressione rapita ed attenta, si beò di quel momento fino a quando la mano di Q non gli avvolse il sesso e prese a muoverla piano con estrema cura.   
“Le voci dicono che sei un grande amatore. Vediamo quanto è vero.”   
Le sue mosse erano profonde e la sua bocca coprì quella dell’agente, le loro lingue duellarono a lungo fino a quando Bond non lo costrinse a terra ribaltando le posizioni divorandogli le labbra.   
“Ora gioco io con te.”  
“Sembra una minaccia” a quelle parole, Bond abbandonò la sua bocca, lasciò una scia di baci sul collo, tracciò sentieri umidi sul suo petto con la lingua, leccò avidamente il suo membro sentendolo gemere, lo prese tra le labbra e lo succhiò avvertendo i fianchi dell’altro muoversi con lui.   
Quando meno se lo aspettava, violò la sua apertura con un dito spingendosi fino in fondo, Q si tese e imprecò gemendo, forse di dolore, forse di piacere; lo aveva avvisato che non sarebbe stato gentile, nonostante questo Q si muoveva verso la sua mano emettendo ansiti strozzati.   
Imprecò ancora quando al primo dito se ne unì un secondo. Gettò la testa indietro mordendosi le labbra, era una visione erotica che mai Bond si sarebbe immaginato di vedere nel giovane quartermaster.  
I capelli arruffati, il corpo sudato ed inarcato verso di lui che gli dava piacere, le labbra rosse e tumide, quella bocca che dettava ordini e sputava battute sarcastiche era ora alla disperata ricerca d’aria.   
Quegli occhi, di quel verde scuro come le foglie di in bosco, celati dalle lenti degli occhiali ora erano lucidi e velati dalla lussuria, con le pupille dilatate seguiva i suoi movimenti con attenzione famelica.  
James si sollevò leccandosi le labbra, continuando il lavoro con la mano, premette all’interno di quel corpo un terzo dito, la carne cedette alla sua invasione ed un grido lasciò quella bocca.   
Avrebbe potuto innamorarsi di quel ragazzo che si contorceva sotto le sue attenzioni con quella voce che chiedeva di più.  
Quel pensiero lo folgorò, sentì Q tremare sotto ed intorno alle sue dita cercava sollievo nell’orgasmo: non glielo avrebbe dato era ancora troppo presto.   
Con un gesto secco abbandonò il suo corpo e lasciò il suo membro.   
“Bastardo” ansimò socchiudendo gli occhi, ma Bond gli prese la mano e se la portò al sesso. 

Q capì in una lampo cosa doveva fare, e mentre James si sdraiava sulla schiena, il ragazzo si mise in ginocchio al suo fianco, sostituì la mano con le labbra, ingoiò la sua erezione e con perizia si mosse dalla punta alla base una, due, tre volte bagnandolo di saliva.   
Era dannatamente bravo e l’agente si chiese dove avesse imparato; dovette fare violenza su se stesso per non venire in quella bocca bollente, ma Q aveva altre intenzioni: si mise cavalcioni su di lui sfregandosi sul suo fallo, lo prese tra le dita e lo guidò dentro di sé.   
S’impalò lentamente ma con un unico movimento fino a quando il suo sedere non raggiunse il pube dell’uomo.  
Rimase immobile con gli occhi chiusi e le labbra aperte abituandosi a quell’intrusione e James attese e non si seppe spiegare perché; in altre situazioni avrebbe semplicemente ribaltato le posizioni ed avrebbe preso a scoparlo selvaggiamente ma in quel momento voleva solo godersi quello spettacolo che era Q dritto su di lui.   
“Sebastian…” lo chiamò riconoscendo a stento la propria voce.   
Il quartermaster aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, James non seppe decifrare quello sguardo e, prima che potesse mettere insieme una frase coerente, l’altro cominciò a muoversi su e giù togliendogli il respiro e la ragione.   
“Quanto sei bello” riuscì a dire e vide il rossore tingere le guance del giovane.  
Gli artigliò i fianchi con tanta forza da imprimere il segno in quella pelle bianca. Lo aiutò a muoversi seguendo il ritmo di Q.   
Avrebbero potuto andare avanti così a lungo, però Bond si sollevò e gli catturò la bocca in un bacio affamato.  
“È tutto qui quello che sai fare Double-oh-seven?” lo sfidò parlando sulla sua bocca.   
Questo bastò all’agente per afferrarlo e con una mossa lo costrinse sotto di sé affondando prepotentemente nelle sue viscere.   
Q gridò per la sorpresa ed il dolore mentre il suo agente lo montava con foga per poi rallentare sul più bello.   
“È questo che volevi giusto?”   
Un’altra poderosa spinta, un altro gemito strozzato.   
“Grida, Q! Voglio sentire la tua voce mentre ti scopo.”   
Con un sorriso impertinente il ragazzo emise un lungo ed in articolato lamento alla successiva mossa dell’agente e poi ancora ed ancora.   
Il quartermaster singhiozzò tremando nell’orgasmo e questo fu troppo anche per l’uomo che venne con un grido roco.   
Per alcuni minuti l’unico rumore presente nella stanza furono il crepitio del fuoco e i loro respiri affannati.   
Bond si fece indietro uscendo da Q per stendendosi al suo fianco. Il ragazzo si tolse gli occhiali e posò i palmi delle mani sugli occhi e così rimase per lunghi istanti quindi si mise a sedere con la chiara intenzione di alzarsi.   
Ancora, James, non seppe perché ma lo afferrò per un polso e lo trascinò nuovamente sulla coperta, se lo strinse addosso impedendogli di allontanarsi. Q non protestò ma resto immobile e rigido.   
L’agente allungò una mano ed agguantò l’altra coperta per avvolgere i loro corpi sudati.   
Affondò il naso nei capelli scuri del ragazzo ispirandone il profumo. Lentamente le membra di Q si rilassarono e si sistemò meglio contro il torace dell’uomo.  
“James…”   
“Shhh… dormi.”  
Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò piano non gli restava altro che riposare qualche ora. Il respiro quieto di Bond gli solleticava la nuca, il suo braccio gli cingeva mollemente la vita e il suo corpo lo riscaldava, fuori infuriava ancora la temperata di neve, un po’ come quella che gli si agitava dentro. Non era il momento di porsi domande e cercare rispose. Con quel pensiero scivolò nel sonno. 

Fu la luce dell’alba a destarlo ed impiegò qualche momento a ricordarsi dove si trovasse e cosa fosse successo. Si mise gli occhiali, era solo nel groviglio di coperte. Volse la testa e vide Bond alla finestra che osservava fuori: gloriosamente nudo.   
“La tempesta si è placata, i soccorsi arriveranno a breve” lo informò senza voltarsi.   
“Come lo sai? Non abbiamo ricevuto risposta, il mio messaggio potrebbe non essere mai arrivato.”  
Bond si volse con un sorriso diverso sul suo volto, un sorriso che gli illuminava gli occhi e che tolse il fiato nei polmoni del ragazzo.  
“Perché tu fai sempre un ottimo lavoro.”  
Q si mise a sedere, sul corpo aveva ancora i segni della notte appena trascorsa: non era stato tutto un sogno.

Si rivestirono in silenzio, radunarono le loro cose, nessuno disse nulla di quello che era successo poche ore prima, non c’erano state effusioni di nessun genere.  
“Confido che quello che è accaduto qui non lasci questo luogo” si trovò a dire Q infilandosi il giaccone.   
Vide il volto di Bond contrarsi in una smorfia.   
“Naturalmente quartermaster, quello di questa notte è e rimarrà un episodio isolato nel più totale riserbo.”   
Il giovane dovette deglutire per far sparire il nodo che sentiva alla gola, ma non servì a molto. 

Il rumore di un elicottero interruppe qualunque altra replica. L’informatico avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato ed invece un sensazione di delusione lo pervase. Scosse la testa scacciando quel pensiero assurdo dalla sua mente. Bond aprì la porta e gli fece cenno di uscire. Corsero verso il velivolo e una volta salito a bordo, Q sprofondò nel sedile.   
Si rese conto che Bond invece non salì, parlava e gesticolava con uno dei tecnici che poi gli fornì una tanica, probabilmente di benzina.   
“Tu non vieni?” gridò per sovrastare il rumore del motore.   
“No! Ho ancora delle faccende da sbrigare qui.”   
E così dicendo si fece indietro portando due dita alla fronte in un cenno di saluto.  
L’elicottero prese il volo e Q rimase con il volto premuto sul vetro a guardare l’uomo diventare sempre più piccolo, una macchia nera nell’immensità di quel candore accecante. 

Per la prima volta da che lo conosceva provò ansia e paura nel pensare che avrebbe potuto non rivederlo.   
Q odiava volare eppure aveva accettato di seguire Bond quando M glielo aveva chiesto, non ordinato, senza battere ciglio.   
Aveva violato un paio di sistemi che non erano di sua competenza e se lo beccavano la sua carriera poteva dirsi conclusa per sempre. Eppure non si pentiva di nessuna delle scelte compiute fino a quel momento. 

Si rammaricava, invece, di non essere stato sincero con se stesso e con James, ma non poteva mettere di mezzo i sentimenti, sarebbe stato tutto troppo complicato e solo Dio sapeva quanto già fosse intricata la vita di Bond.   
Per James era stato una scopata e lui doveva convincersi di questo; era stato bello ma finiva lì in mezzo a quelle montagne in Svizzera.   
Qualunque cosa ci fosse stata tra loro era nata e morta lì, sommersa da cumuli di neve fredda ed immacolata.


End file.
